Tanner
"I took metals class, got kicked out the 2nd day for almost burning down the school" Tanner upon entering the metals room. Tanner is boyfriend to Maxime and one of the graduating students from Southwood Highschool. He is also the only known survivor of the Southwood High outbreak. Personality Tanner is a very sarcastic person, as he seemed to enjoy toying with Maxime at his house. He is very quick witted. Tanner is also intelligent, seen multiple times though out the outbreak as he came up with numerous plans. Tanner is very caring of his family and friends, despite them testing him at times. During the outbreak Tanner can be seen taking a leadership role in the group, especially when it was just down to him, Maxime, and Maria. He is calm in stressful situations. Tanner is determined and a strong fighter, seen espically when he was on his own during the outbreak. Pre-Apocalypse Tanner was a student at Southwood Highschool, where he became friends with Maria, Kayla, El, and Maxime, later dating Maxime for at least 6 months. He played pranks on a teacher named Mrs. Anderketch during his time at school. He stayed at Maxime's house before graduating, having breakfast there before leaving, witnessing the aftermath of a small outbreak in a family home. Tanner lived with his sister, Charity, and mother, Serena. He stopped at home, getting ready for graduation, saying goodbye to his sister, Charity. He was graduating the night of the outbreak along with his friends and boyfriend. Post-Apocalypse Tanner was separated from Maxime during the panic, he ran into a infected man which he was chased by but shortly killed using a lighting post. Maxime rushed to help Tanner, but Tanner mistaking hm for a infected person attacked Maxime, Maxime though quickly calmed him down. The two fled from the gym only for Tanner to get attacked by a infected woman, Maxime used a fire extinguisher to get her off and together the two fled outside only to be trapped by the military. They ran into Kayla who led them into the Science Room. Maxime tried to leave the classroom but Tanner stopped him, calming Maxime down and convincing him that they needed to stay in the classroom. He took cover with Maxime when the sniper started shooting, sharing a look with Maria, the two realizing the military wouldn't let them leave alive. Tanner was the one t suggest that they get out of the classroom and full supported El's idea to head to the Computer Room, which he later revealed was just so they could maybe locate a way out, not having faith in sending a S.O.S. Tanner stayed with the group as they moved through the halls, he stood guard at the door to make sure no infected would get in well they sent the S.O.S but when El was attacked he rushed to her aid, sitting El down in a chair. Later Nick was attacked by a now infected El, Nick ran to Tanner. Tanner used a chair leg to beat El's head in, Maxime having to force him to stop. Maxime helped Tanner through the vent and then sat with him, Tanner being emotionally unstable after he killed his friend, El. Maria and Miles were mad with Tanner and Miles began to scream at Tanner for his actions, later accusing that Tanner was infected and that they had to kill him. Tanner used the chair leg to defend himself, smashing it into Miles head and knocking him down. Tanner later began to clean the blood off in the bathroom where Maria met him. Maria talked with Tanner. Maria told Tanner that what he did was the right thing to do and that she forgave him for it. Tanner though was more scared on how they were going to get out, Maria stating that they need to get out. Tanner was the one to suggest they leave the Cooking Room and locate a exit, he also was the one to supply the group with knives and other weapons from the Cooking Room. He followed Maria out into the halls, but when they ran into Sheryl and Dave Tanner fled with them into the cafeteria, helping keep the doors shut well Maxime blocked it. Tanner located the 2nd level window and rushed up to it, stopping to help Maria up well Maxime broke the window. Tanner helped Maria to the window before rushing back to help Sheryl, but lost grip of her. Tanner and Nick dragged Dave into the waiting room. Maria, hysterical from the death of Miles, began to desperately look around for a way out. Tanner tried to stop her but didn't reach her in time, Maria attracting the attention of a group of infected in the hall. When the infected Dave attacked Nick Tanner rushed to Nick's aid only to almost get bit himself, Maxime helped pry Dave off Tanner, locking Dave in a room. Tanner tried to convince Kayla to come with them but Kayla refused, he was very upset at loosing Kayla and stayed quiet in a classroom, mourning her death. Tanner though was the one to stand up and lead Maxime and Maria to the metals room where they geared up to fight their way out. He was almost bitten when the group was attacked in the 2nd level lobby, slipping on black bile and falling down the stairs. Tanner fought off the infected as he fled into the offices, only to see a dead teacher hanging from his office and seconds later a infected Mrs. Anderketch. Tanner struggled to get away from Mrs. Anderketch, fighting her off. He eventually killed her though. Tanner locked himself in the meeting room, trapped by a horde of infected who were trying to get in. He tried to get through the vent but it was locked. Maxime though later came through the vent, two infected people following behind him. Maxime and Tanner fought off the infected, Maxime killing both. Tanner and Maxime went back through the vents, coming out into a classroom. Tanner was excited to see Maria but did not know that Maria had left Tanner behind. Maxime ran when he heard a gunshot, thinking it was a rescue party. Tanner though, not being so sure, followed behind Maxime. Tanner stopped though when he seen the barricade in the hall that held off a small horde of infected people, he was hesitant but followed Maxime into the classroom. Tanner seen the bloodbath in the classroom, blood and bodies filling it. He looked, seeing a half eaten woman with a bullet hole through her head well Maxime cared for Marcus. But Tanner soon pointed out the bite mark on Marcus's leg. Tanner confirmed that being bitten would eventually turn you and volunteered to shoot Marcus after Maxime refused. Tanner struggled to shoot Marcus, Marcus had to talk Tanner through it. Before shooting him Marcus asked Tanner if he had seen his daughter, Mindy. Tannr answered no and Marcus made Tanner promise that if he did he would get Mindy out of the school. Tanner agreed and shot Marcus through the head. Tanner ran to Maxime's arms afterwards, crying, not believing that he would make it out of the school alive. Maxime talked Tanner down. the two heard Maria's voice over the intercom, Maria saying they needed to flee through the gym when the music played. When the music started playing Tanner and Maxime got into the gym and were going to escape when a infected man grabbed Tanner by the leg, Tanner panicked and shot the man through the head, killing him but also attracting most of the infected that were trapped in the school. Tanner and Maxime were trapped by the numerous infected that came after them. Tanner used wires from an electrical box to electrify the water that had flooded the gym when the fire sprinklers came on. Killing all the infected in the gym. Tannr and Maxime began to leave together when he noticed Maxime by a body. When Tanner went over he seen Maria's burnt body. Maxime panicked thinking they had killed her but Tanner pointed out the bite wound on her arm, confirming that she had turned. Tanner noticed a piece of paper in her dress and grabbed it, seeing that she had wished them luck as well as wrote down that the military were gone. Tanner helped Maxime out of the gym. They began to walk for the doors when a infected woman attacked Tanner. Maxime panicked and tackled the infected woman, Tanner though shot the woman through the head, killing her. Tanner went to help Maxime but seen Maxime was bit on the shoulder. Tanner wa devastated and tried to ignore the fact that Maxime was bitten, trying to force Maxime with him to leave the school. Maxime refused to go, knowing he was infected, asked Tanner to shoot him. Tanner refused to do this at first but Maxime begged Tanner and Tanner agreed. Tanner was hesitant, crying, not wanting to pull the trigger. He told Maxime that he loved him before pulling the trigger, killing Maxime. Tanner walked out of the school, climbing over the fence. He looked back seeing Mindy was infected, she trying to get at Tanner. Tanner slowly walked away, emotionless and in shock. He stumbled away from the school, towards the smoking city. Killed Victims The list shows the victims Tanner killed: - Numerous amounts of infected - Mrs. Anderketch (infected) - El (infected) - Marcus (Out of mercy) - Maria (infected) - Maxime (Out of mercy) Relationships Appearances - Those That Remain